Oren's Backstory
Oren Lane was born in an insignificant mining town in the southern mountains of Iquai. His father was a penniless criminal named Kian, and his mother was a girl named Niev Lane. She belonged to the family who owned the mine. They married after she was found to be pregnant with Oren's sister, Aimee. Five years later, Oren was born. That night his mother died due to complications from childbirth. Kian struggled to care for his children alone and this was made even more difficult due to his wife's family wanting revenge for Niev. One day he had been caught poaching in the nearby forest, which he had often done, and though the guard let him go due to the insignificance of the crime he knew his wife's family wouldn't miss the chance. He had been to the prison on the edge of the valley and refused to return there. Seeing no way out, he shot himself in front of his children as the Rorgh officers kicked in the door. The orcs took the children away and delivered them to their father's brother, Ezra. He was told to care for them and not wanting trouble with the Rorgh, he agreed, despite being a poor bootlegger with no means or inclination to care for two children. Oren and Aimee lived with their uncle for a few more years. They were underfed and part of their diet consisted of the ale he brewed, and he was often drunk and cruel to them, blaming them for his misfortunes and impoverished state. One day Ezra took Oren into town to run some errands and left him outside a shop while he met a man. Oren saw a large ornate wagon with charms hanging from the edges and two impressive dapple-grey horses. He moved to where they were tethered and pet the nose of one horse while it drank. His uncle reemerged from the shop and pulled the child away from the horse, struck him, and quickly threatened him that the 'toff' who owned it would take his hand if he saw. While this was going on, the owner of the cart approached. He asked Ezra how old Oren was, and he replied that he's too young to know better, and apologised on his behalf. The man stared at the child for a while and then pulled out some money and told Ezra he would like to buy his son. He recoiled and informed the man that Oren was his nephew and wouldn't be used by some toff for 'that.' He took Oren's hand and started to leave, as the man held out ten heavy coins, each worth ten gold. Ezra stopped and considered it, then realised that Oren might be better off and he could take better care of Aimee if he were rich. He took the money and shoved Oren towards the man, then left quickly without any further questions. Oren cried and begged the man to let him go home, but he was escorted to the wagon and obediently climbed into the seat when asked. They left the town immediately and headed west. The man told Oren that he was a wizard. His name was Adani Pender and he was taking the boy to be his apprentice. They traveled for two weeks, and the wizard tried to learn as much as he could about Oren; but there wasn't much to hear. He knew he was an orphan, he didn't know his age but guessed he was younger than ten and older than five. He had a last name, and he could only read a few letters, including his own name. He cleaned the boy up and bought him new clothes, and when he cut his tangled hair he treated him for lice and did everything he could to make him look like a proper apprentice. Upon arriving in the town of Westbridge he asked a local shopkeep if she knew how old the boy was. She guessed “7 or 8” and so that became Oren's age as far as anyone was concerned. Oren was amazed at the large stone bridge and the immense stone tower that stood across it. As they pulled up to the ivy-covered fence the gate opened on its own and the horses passed through it. The gate closed behind them as they traveled past the tower and around to the stables. After putting the horses away the wizard brought him inside and presented him with a bedroom larger than any room Oren had ever seen. He spent the next months trying to feed him enough to not be quite so skinny, and teaching him how to read and speak properly and how to hold a fork. It wasn't long before he was permitted to roam the tower and the massive library on his own, and was encouraged to read and learn anything he could. The wizard would leave him alone for months at a time, and Oren could do whatever he liked- except leave. This continued for years, with Oren barely stepping foot into the garden, and even then almost always under the watchful eyes of his master. Oren would occasionally ask for permission to go into town, or go swimming in the river, or accompany his master on his journeys, but he was always refused. Though on hot days the wizard would sometimes allow him to visit the small pond in the garden and sit by it. Aside from this and the magnificent view out the massive window near the top of the tower, Oren had no real contact with the outside world for years. Almost every fortnight, a stranger or two would come by looking to buy a potion or a spell. Sometimes they needed healing, sometimes some ointment or special tea, sometimes they needed some scrying or curse. The wizard sold these things for high prices, and as he became older and more educated Oren was permitted to help with customers and preparing their orders. He was allowed to sometimes harvest from the garden and mix reagents. He often watched his master perform powerful rituals to help people. He mostly counted the money and answered the door. When his master was away he was, after many years of practice, allowed to help customers as best he could. Usually this meant selling a prepared potion or other apothecary product but eventually people would show up with wounds and illnesses, and Oren was left to cure them on his own. He found books containing information on surgery, first aid, and other medical knowledge. He successfully treated the ill and injured and quickly gained a reputation as a skilled healer, despite having no access to magic. The town of Westbridge lacked any magical healers so they were very pleased to have a kind, gentle doctor who would treat patients without any repayment. Of course this ended as soon as the wizard heard about it. He insisted Oren be paid and warned his apprentice not to be taken advantage of. He set a price for the treatment and told the Mayor of Westbridge to enforce it. After this, Oren's patients started to give him gifts in order to repay their debts, trying to avoid paying the high prices. Many craftsmen gave him handmade goods such as weapons and armour and clothing, the wealthier patients gave jewelry and silk. The poorest sent pies, or their wives and daughters to cook for Oren. He enjoyed helping people, and accepted the gifts happily, not wanting to be taken advantage of as his master had warned. After over a decade of this Oren was enjoying his life in the tower. He was at least twenty-two and had no desire to leave. He was permitted to walk into town occasionally, and sit in the garden whenever he liked- as long as it wasn't raining- and he had everything he could ever want. Aside from some heartbreak from the mayor's pretty daughter- who had thought she had covered her father's debt with her visits, and was displeased to learn that Oren disagreed with that assessment upon discovering her motives- he had very little to distress him in life. One day when looking through the library, Oren discovered a seed. He looked it up in a book on botany and discovered that it was a lotus seed. He had seen lotuses before, in the pond outside. He filled a bowl with water and placed the seed at the bottom. He waited, but nothing happened. After some days of further research he realised this was no ordinary lotus. It was a blood lotus. It needed blood. He began adding vials of blood to the bowl daily. His reputation as a skilled medic was soon ruined, but he had plenty of blood. After many months, the flower bloomed. “'BURY ME AT THIRSHALON'” it shouted into his mind. Oren nodded. He had done so much to discover the secrets of magic and here it was, a promise of power and answers. The quest was an easy price for such a blessing. The plant withered and sank. Oren gathered the drying plant into a pouch and tied it to his neck. He packed supplies and left the library.